The unrequited Love
by Cheez plz
Summary: Naruto and hinata are on an important mission. They have to fightto keep their love, but will they make it?[naruxhina]rated T for some of the chapters slight inoxshika and nejixten in later chapters. Chapter 1 rewritten [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, unfortunately, at least not in this dimension.**

**A/N:This takes place three years afterwards, And this is the rewrite of this chapter**

**Chapter 1: Hinata's Memories and Strengths**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was starting her normal routine. When she started thinking about the last time she saw Naruto.

----Flashback----

"_Naruto- Kun when are you coming back?"_

"_Within three years Hinata- Sama." Naruto said._

"_Ok three years it is." Said Hinata blushing_

"_Why are you blushing Hinata- Sama?" Naruto said with a big smile._

"_It's nothing." Hinata said while she turned around so he couldn't see that she was blushing a brighter red._

Naruto grabbed a dagger and put a mark on the tree that they were at. "That's how tall I'm going to be when I come back believe it." He stated in his normal you better not forget it saying

"_I'm sure you will." She said not even looking at the tree, or even turning around to face him._

"_Why won't you look at me Hinata- Sama? Did I do something wronge?"_

"_No you didn't do anything." Naruto grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was looking right into his eyes. By this time her face was a bright crimson red that no ever seen before._

"_This is our last time together for three years." Said Naruto. He grabbed Hinata close and kissed her. "Well I got to go now Hinata-sama, hope to see in the future." He said letting go of Hinata and walking away from her. She held her chest and thought **'I hope so.'**_

----End flashback----

Hinata sighed as she looked at the tree, as she was heading to her and Neji's personal training ground. "Hurry up, lady Hinata."

"Coming Neji, and how many times have I told you to just call me Hinata." Said Hinata said as she ran up to him.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind. So how strong do you think you are" asked Neji.

"Stronger than you." Hinata said, sticking out her tongue.

"So you think you're stronger than me?" he questioned her.

"Well we could find out." Hinata said smugly

"Well we could, couldn't we?" Neji said and Hinata nodded.

"Yup."

"And how do you suspect we find out?"

"A fight you verse me."

"Not right now I've got to be somewhere."

"Oh, meeting up with Tenten again?" Hinata said mockingly

"Hey your not suppose to know that." He said blushing.

"Whatever Neji. Have fun don't violate her" She ran off giggling, and it started to rain as she disappeared into the forest.

----Flashback----

"_Hinata-Sama your to stressed come on the rain is supposed to be reliving you."_

"_Why are you always so happy Naruto-kun?"_

"_Well, I don't know how to answer that." He said scratching the back of his head. "I have a question for you Hinata-Sama."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why do you always wear that sweat shirt?"_

"_Uh," she hesitated on what she was going to say. "Well I guess it's because I'm a bit uncomfortable on the way I look."_

"_Even when it is hot out in Kanoha you still wear that sweatshirt, do you ever take it off?"_

"_Well yeah inside the Hyuuga compound I do but I hardly ever do outside of the compound." She said and noticed Naruto have his mouth opened with it facing the sky. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"_

"_Oh they say if you swallow the rain drops you will become pure of life you should try it Hinata-Sama."_

----End flashback----

She smiled in the rain and let her head back with her mouth open for raindrops to drop into her mouth, over the years Hinata has grown her hair out long and has gotten much stronger with a little help from Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and believe it or not even her cousin Neji. Her wet bangs were in her eyes as she sat under the tree thinking, '_Three years it's already been'._ She stood up and put her hand on his crooked line and looked at her straight line that she made to see how much she wanted to grow, by the time he got back.

"Lady Hinata." Someone said from behind her.

She turned around. "Neji I told you to just call me Hinata." Neji was behind her he wasn't as wet as Hinata, so she knew that he was in shelter before coming to look for her, it was only sprinkling when she left him and now it was just an on- pour of rain.

"I know, and you should get out of the rain, your going to catch a cold standing out here, and plus your father wants you."

"Oh, I thought you were suppose to meet Tenten." Hinata said grinning

"Uh, yeah I am," Neji said blushing. "But, your father needs to speak with you."

"Ok." She said and walked home with her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, well not in this dimension.

Yea this chapter is kind of long just to let you know. Well at least a little bit longer.

Chapter 2: Naruto Returns Home (well I think it is a good title.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, Ino why can't you guys just get along?" asked Tenten. She was watching them wrestle on the ground.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at Ino as they were fighting.

"Forehead girl!" Ino started yelling at Sakura.

All of a sudden there was a cloud of dust coming up to Sakura and Ino, but of coarse while they were fighting they didn't notice it, or anything for that matter. The smoke of dust ran straight though them.

"Hey what's your problem can't you see people here?" Said Ino and Sakura pissed. The cloud was clearing.

"Uh, sorry couldn't see you there Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Said a deep voice.

"Hey how do you know our names?" Sakura asked. The dust started to clear and they saw electric blue eyes and yellow hair and also an orange jacket, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yup the one and only." He said confidently.

"Naruto-kun you need to watch where your running." Said Ino ready to punch him.

"You guys are still fighting over Sasuke I see."

"Well long time no see Naruto-kun."

"Uh, who are you again?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tenten what you don't recognize me?" she said.

"Well, no actually you've changed a lot." He said.

"Ok." She said confused, thinking, _I didn't change that much did I._

"Well welcome back Naruto-kun." Said Ino.

"Thank you Ino-chan." He said. "So what's been going on anything change?"

"Not really, no, everyone is most-likely the same." Said Tenten.

"What are you serious?" Naruto asked disappointed.

"Yes she's serious," Sakura said. "But one person has changed quite a bit."

"And who is that?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said at the same time.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Do you know where I could find her?"

They all shook their heads. "Only her teammates would know, but they are probably still sleeping."

"So, how did she change."

"She's more talkative than before and much stronger, well that's what we think." Said Tenten.

----With Hinata----

Hinata was waiting for her teammates, Hiba and Shino, leaning up against a tree. _They are late like always._ She thought.

Naruto was walking around and saw Hinata and he thought, _who is that girl she is so radiant._ He started walking up to her. He saw her eyes and he thought, _there are only three people with white eyes like that well at least that I know in this village that is over the age of ten and under the age of twenty-two its not Neji and its not his younger, younger sister, she must be at least thirteen now, so it must be._

Hinata sighs and decides to find where Shino and Hiba were by using her Byakugan. She used her hand signs for the Byakugan. "Byakugan." She said and found her teammates. "Still sleeping I see, so I've been standing out here for forty minutes waiting for no one." She sighed again. "They told me that they wouldn't be late this time, I'm going to kill them."

Naruto was staring at her watching her, he thought, _she is still wearing that sweatshirt. _He sighed. Hinata turned to see where the sigh came from.

"Whose there?" she said.

Naruto walked out from behind the wall almost running into it at the same time. "Hi Hinata-sama." He said scratching the back of his head.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she said. " Is it really you?"

"Yes Hinata-sama it's me." He said as he walked up to her.

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Well a little bit before you used your Byakugan." He said. Hinata started to blush.

"Well you've changed quite a bit." She said blushing.

"You haven't changed that much." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said looking up at him.

"Well for one your still wearing that sweatshirt and two I said you have not changed that much, so settle down."

Hinata started blushing more. "Well." She was very busy or was suppose to be.

"Hinata-sama lets go for a walk in the park, you said it yourself that Shino and Hiba were still sleeping." Said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-kun." They started walking to the park where the tree Naruto made the mark at.

"Check it out Hinata-sama did I make it?" he asked. Hinata put her hand on his head and found the mark on the tree.

"Yea you made it." She said smiling.

"Hey how come there is a line under mine?" He asked. "Is that how short I was?"

"No," Hinata started. "Actually you were much shorter, that's how much I wanted to grow."

"Well let's see here." Naruto put Hinata against the tree.

"W-well, d-did I make it?" she asked blushing.

"No, your just like two inches short," he said

"Oh, well I didn't make it to my goal of how tall I wanted to be."

"That's ok, I like shorter women, I can do this." He hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata was blushing like crazy.

Tenten was walking through thee park thinking, _Thank God I got out of there they are going to kill each other._ She saw Hinata and Naruto._ Well what do we have here?_ "Ah hem." Tenten said.

They looked at her and Hinata was blushing.

"Oh, h-hey Tenten-chan." Hinata said. Her and Naruto let go of each other.

"You guys need to get a room."

"S-sorry Tenten-chan." Hinata said blushing still.

Hinata ran away from Naruto and Tenten.

"What's her Problem?" asked Tenten, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

Hinata sat on her swing, dragging her feet on the ground, like she always did.

Naruto started looking for her, and then he saw her on the swing. He walked over to her. She didn't notice he was there until she saw his shoes; her head was facing the ground.

"Hinata-sama what are you doing?"

"Huh, uh n-nothing N-Naruto-kun." She said shyly. Ino walked up to them.

"Well I'm glad I found you both in one place," she said. They looked confused. "Tsunde needs you two in her office."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto in this dimension just so ya know.

This one is really short I apologize I couldn't think of anything really.

Chapter 3: Special Mission

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Naruto went to Tsunde's office.

"Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun." Tsunde said. "I need you two to go on a mission."

"W-what kind of mission Tsunde?" Hinata asked kind of shyly.

"A protection mission."

"Who are we protecting?" asked Naruto.

"Don't really know," Tsunde said. "But Naruto-kun you remember when Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-sama and you were at the bridge fighting Zabuza Monomichi right."

"Yea I remember." Naruto replied. "Why?"

"Well your going to that village to protect someone there." Said Tsunde.

"H-how l-long?" asked Hinata.

"Uh, they said three to four months at the minimum and one to two years at the most."

"Oh, wow that's a long time." Said Naruto in astonishment.

"Yes it is." Said Tsunde. "But you two should be able to handle it."

"I'm sure we will be," said Naruto very confident. "Right Hinata-sama?"

"Hmm, oh yea right." said Hinata lost in deep thought. _One or two years at the most._

"So you two should go now, see you whenever you come back now."

They both nodded and left out the door of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto sadly.

This chapter is longer than the last chapter but it is still a little bit shorter than what they usually are.

Chapter 4: The Long Journey

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were heading out on their mission together. Hinata felt kind of bad because she couldn't keep up with Naruto's speed. Naruto had to carry Hinata on his back.

"I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you Naruto-kun."

"That's ok Hinata-sama," Naruto said as he skidded to a stop. "Carrying you on my back is a good workout for me." He smiled really big.

"Hey," Hinata said as she hit him on the head. "That's not funny."

"Ow, I was only kidding geese." Naruto said. "You got a strong punch Hinata-sama."

"Hmph," she said as Naruto helped her down off his back. "Well I've been working at it and I've been working out with Neji for the past three years."

"Wow, so you must be pretty strong."

"Well no duh, you try training with a guy who won't let you quit training till it's dark."

"Really so what time did you go out to train?"

"Uh, four in the morning." Hinata said. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

""Seriously, so you trained for over twelve hours with Neji."

"Yea, why?"

'Don't you ever get lonely with just him around?"

"No, not really, at night I hang out with Tenten-chan, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan."

"You mean you seriously hangout with them."

"Yea, why."

"Well because they are crazy they fight over someone who has been a NMIA(Ninja missing in action in case all of y'all don't know that already) for three years, we don't even know if he is alive,"

"Well they at least think he's alive unlike you!"

"I never said that I think he's not alive."

"Well," Naruto started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're face you look so seriouse."

"Hey," She turned around so Naruto couldn't see her face.

"I don't ever remember you this talkative especially with me."

"Well a lot has changed." Hinata said blushing.

"I can see that, but you still blush whenever I am around you."

"Hey!" Hinata said while she turned around to face him.

"See you're blushing right now." Naruto said smiling.

"So and your point?"

"I like it when you blush."

"You do!"

"Yea, it reminds me of the last time we saw each other three years ago." Naruto said grinning.

"Oh," Hinata said blushing and smiling.

"But now I'm taller than you, so I can do this." He went behind Hinata and hugged her from behind.

"Uh," She started blushing a lot and looked up at him; he leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips.

"We should get going now."

"Uh, yea we should."

"Tenten was right you have changed quite a bit by being more talkative, but you still blush a lot."

"Uh."

"But that's ok, I like it when a women blushes." He said smiling.

"I think we should probably go now."

"Yea, your right."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

This chapter is pretty long and thank you for reading it if I need to change anything just tell me. Sorry for the wait on the chapter I tried to hurry with it

Chapter 5: Reaching the Destination

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata finally reached the village,

"Finally we're here." Naruto said. This one girl spots him and Hinata.

"It's the great Naruto-san." Screamed the girl. Hinata and Naruto turned to where the girl was.

"Huh, what's going on Naruto-kun? Why did they call you the great Naruto-san?"

"Uh, no time, run, now." He said grabbing Hinata's wrist and starting to run.

"Set him!" Some girls screamed chasing after him.

"Damn this village should have a kage these girls can runt fast." Naruto said still running. Hinata wasn't complaining that she was being dragged a little.

"When anyone catches him you need to take of his clothes." The girls cheered as the one girl said it.

"What!" Naruto said. " Hinata-sama I need to step my speed up a bit more so they don't kill you and pulverize me."

"Whatever just do it." said Hinata.

"Right." He said starting to run faster. Hinata was almost dragged completely on the ground.

"Hey where did they go?" asked one of the girls.

"Hinata-sama." Naruto said barely panting.

"Yes," Hinata said panting way more than Naruto.

"Good thinking." He said, he had already caught his breath.

" For what, grabbing the wall while you were running and pulling you in the ally so they wouldn't spot us." Hinata said panting still, the pulling she did with Naruto like took her out of breath.

"You look tired now, you should probably rest right now." Naruto said concerned for her.

"No," She said still panting. "I'm fine just a little bit out of breath."

"That's not true I can tell you're exhausted." Naruto said ready to act if she fell over.

"I am not!" She screamed at him she was still panting but not as hard.

"Well then if your not going to admit it then I will just have to knock you ancantious." Naruto picked up Hinata and kissed her on the lips. Hinata blushed so hard that she fell ancantious. "Ok, now you have no choice but to rest."

Naruto put Hinata on his back and started walking to where they were suppose to meet the person they were protecting. All of a sudden someone grabbed him and Hinata and pulled them through the wall they were by.

"I suppose you two are my guardians." Said the person who pulled them through the wall. " A sleeping person and a person who like he was pulverized and in orange."

"Hey you're the person who Tsunde told us to protect aren't you.

"Yes I am." Said the person.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kamiko." Kamiko said as she looked at them.

"Don't you want to know our names?"

"No, I already know them."

"You do?"

"Yes, now let me see here." She pulled out a mini pocket book and flipped through the pages. "Ah, here it is." She pointed at Hinata without even looking from her book; Hinata was still on Naruto's back. "She is Miss Hyuuga Hinata." She said flipping the page and not even looking at them and pointed at Naruto. "And you are Naruto Uzamaki."

"Wow, ok, you do know our names." Hinata, who was on Naruto's back started to gain consciousness. "Oh crap she's going to kill me."

"Huh, who's going to kill you?" asked Kamiko.

"Uh, well I kind of knocked Hinata here ancantious."

"What, Why did you do that?" Kamiko asked surprised.

"Well, because she was exhausted and she was about to pass out."

"That doesn't make it right for you to knock her ancantious." Kamiko said. Hinata opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a second then her vision cleared.

"Oh shit she's awake." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Hinata said as she punched him in the head. "Put me down Naruto-kun."

"Ok, just no more hitting on the head." Naruto said putting her down on the ground.

"Who is that Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I'm Kamiko, I am the one you two are suppose to be the protecting, Miss Hinata Hyuuga or should I say princess Hinata Hyuuga."

"Don't call me miss Hinata Hyuuga or princess Hinata Hyuuga. I hate it when people call me that, its so annoying." Hinata said clenching her fist.

"Well then what should I call you?" asked Kamiko.

"Call me Hinata, just Hinata." Hinata said.

"Ok, Hinata-san." Said Kamiko. "So Hinata-san how did Naruto-kun knock you ancantious?"

"Uh, I'd rather not say." She said blushing a little.

"Ok." said Kamiko; all of a sudden the room became black.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. Something or someone more or less grabbed Hinata. Hinata screamed and a person walked out of the blackness and the room changed back to normal.

"Geese girl you got some lungs." Said the person who walked out of the wall.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She screamed at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aukunima." Said Aukunima (couldn't think of a name so I made one up). Naruto looked surprised.

"Aukunima?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it's Aukunima." Said Aukunima. "Kamiko who are these two?"

"They are my protectors." Said Kamiko.

"Really." Said Akunima, he was still holding on to Hinata's arm.

"Uh, could I have my arm back?" asked Hinata.

"Yea, after you tell me what your name is and after you tell me the answer to this question," Aukunima said. "Are you two going out?"

"Yes I'm curious about that too." Said Kamiko. Hinata waited for Naruto to answer.

"No, we're just friends." Those words that Naruto said just went straight through Hinata.

"Ok, that's answered, now what's your name?" asked Akunima.

"It's Hinata." Said Hinata.

"Hinata eh'." Said Aukunima. "That's a very a pretty name."

"Thanks." She was looking at Naruto who was looking at Kamiko in a very different way then he looked at her or anybody else. The thought of Naruto's words boggled in her head repeating over and over '_No we're just friends._'

"Hinata-san." Said Kamiko.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Are you ok? After all Naruto did knock you ancantious somehow, which you won't tell us." Asked Kamiko.

"Yea I'm fine, but Akunima still won't give me back my arm."

"Oh, oops, I forgot about that sorry." Aukunima said letting go of her arm.

"Thank you." Said Hinata.

"Ok so now you two are going to protect me, we need to get somewhere so follow me." Said Kamiko walking out of the room.

"Ok," they followed her and Aukunima followed them right behind Hinata. All of a sudden something attacked Aukunima. Being as fast as Aukunima is, he quickly dodged the attack. The person who started attacking Aukunima jumped out of the tree it was.

"Neji." Said Hinata.

Neji and Aukunima were fighting and it was kind of amazing on how fast Aukunima was. Hinata walked right in the middle of the two. They stopped fighting.

"Hey Hinata-san." Said Neji.

"What are you doing here Neji?" asked Hinata.

"Well, Ino came up to me and Tenten and told us the Hokage needed us and she sent us out here to protect someone."

"Really, where's Tenten?"

"I'm right here." Tenten said walking out of the forest.

"Hey Tenten." Said Hinata.

"Hey." Said Tenten.

"Who are they?" asked Neji.

"Oh Tsunde sent Ino to get me and Naruto-kun to protect Kamiko and Aukunima is her friend." Said Hinata.

"We are here to protect someone also." Said Tenten. "So we better get going."

"I guess your right." Said Neji.

"So get a move on Hoooneyy." Said Tenten. Neji turned bright red and jumped into a tree and started hopping tree to tree. "Ha, I love it when he does that." Tenten said as she followed Neji.

"Who were they?" asked Kamiko.

"That was my cousin and Tenten." Replied Hinata.

"They're weird." Said Aukunima.

"Yea well, so are you." Said Hinata. Those words stayed in Aukunima's head for a while.

"Can we get going now, please' said Kamiko.

"Yea, just start going whichever way you want to go." Said Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto yea, yea, yea.

Chapter 6: The Unhappy and the Jealous

Sorry for the wait my computer crashed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all walking in the forest, Naruto, Hinata, Kamiko, and Aukunima were walking. It started to get dark out..

"We should stop for the night." Said Kamiko. "It's getting dark."

"Ok." Said Aukunima.

"Stand back." Said Kamiko as she pulled out a can that said tent-in-a-can. She threw the can on the ground and a huge tent popped up out of the can. She started walking in, "Just pick any room that's empty."

Akunima walked into the tent, after he did Naruto did. Hinata was the last one to walk into the tent; everyone had already chosen their rooms. Hinata just picked a room at random.

She got under the blankets in the room and sighed.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied. She seen him scoot up to the wall between them with his back (well its not really a wall u know like fabric kind of well I guess I'll let u get back to reading the rest.)

"Looks like we're neighbors, eh."

"Yea looks like it." She scooted up to the wall as well. Hinata blushed as her back was touching his. (Well almost touching his back I think you know what I mean.)

It was silent for a while until Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata-Chan." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are, earlier, you were walking behind everyone else, well besides Aukunima, but why?"

"Why does it matter to you, you said that we were only friends."

"Lets just talk about this tomorrow I'm getting tired, ok."

"Fine."

"Night Hinata-Chan."

"Night Naruto-kun." Hinata couldn't go to sleep for a couple of hours she was just thinking about earlier, how Aukunima could keep his own with Neji. _How in the world could he have kept his own, I can barely keep my own with Neji._ She heard someone walking, and apparently they heard her up or wanted her down. They walked by and said some kind of justu, but Hinata down couldn't hear it because she was frozen already at this time.

Naruto all of a sudden woke up and felt a presence in his room. He stayed where he was lying and felt something or someone wrestling around by his feet.. He spontaneously trapped the person with his legs. He sat up.

"What do…" he didn't finish the sentence he was about to say because he saw who it was that he had caught. "Kamiko what are you doing in this room?"

"Uh, nothing." Kamiko hid something behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"You're out to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, because your one of those people who have perfect lives with a perfect family."

Naruto started to laugh a bit.

"You think I have a perfect life with a perfect family."

"Yea that's why you're always happy right?"

"Look I don't even have a family, I never have and I have never had a perfect life."

"Really, well then why are you always so happy?"

"Well, it's because I think other people may have it worst than me." Naruto said. Kamiko dropped the kunai she had.

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't kill me because you think I ruined your life." Naruto said. Kamiko dropped to her knees and started crying, she flew into Naruto's arms. (Well not flew but I'm sure you know what I mean and if you don't just ask someone else not me because I'm to lazy to tell anyone.) Naruto just hugged her as she cried in his arms; actually he really didn't know what to do.

Hinata heard almost the whole conversation between them. She was unfrozen like half way through their conversation. She felt all of her emotions flow into her all at once; it was like her world had just collapsed on her, for the first time she felt…

…Jealousy.

Now she knew how Ino felt when Sakura got teamed up with Sasuke and she had to be teamed up with Chouji and Shikamaru.

Chapter Review 

**It was getting late so they decided to rest for the night.**

**Kamiko froze Hinata.**

**Kamiko and Naruto were hugging.**

**And Aukunima, well he was just sleeping.**

A/n I will update as soon as I can, but to warn you I have only 3 more chapters till I'm done. Oh yea and don't forget to give me a good review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story.

Previously- Hinata and Naruto were put on a mission, if you can't recall. They were running from girls when they got to the village they were assigned to. They ran into Neji Tenten. It got late and so they decided to rest for the night. Kamiko froze Hinata and was going to try to kill Naruto.

A/N Just so you know this chapter is a little bit hard to follow so sorry for the inconvenience and I've been trying to improve it it's not my fault on the other chapters that I got things wronge it's my cousins me and her were arguing and my mom got tired of it and she made us play rock paper scissors and she won I knew that Neji was her cousin but she thought he was her brother so yea so sorry for the inconvenience about all that in like the first or second chapter.

Chapter 7: The plans

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day arose. Aukunima had waken everyone up and they were off again. Naruto, Kamiko, and Aukunima were in front of Hinata. When Kamiko whispered in Aukunima's ear: _Go and keep Hinata company, and ask her why she is so down today. _Aukunima nodded his head and fell behind with Hinata. Naruto and Kamiko were talking up ahead.

"Hey Hinata-san are you ok?" asked Aukunima.

"Huh?" said Hinata. "Uh, woops didn't see you there." In fact all she was looking at was Naruto and Kamiko. "So, now what did you say?"

"I asked if you were ok."

"Yea I'm fine.

"Really, because you're like walking really slow."

"I'm fine!" she yelled and looked at him, her face was so pale.

"No you're not." He said as he put his hand on her forehead. " Wow you're hot, well I mean not as hot as in you're looks, well you're that too, but I mean as in warm, but you are the other one too…" as he was blabbering on and on all Hinata could see was Naruto and Kamiko and Aukunima's voice just faded, she couldn't hear him anymore, and everything became black. "Hinata?" Aukunima yelled as she lost consciousness and lost her step and started slipping down the hill. "HINATA?" At this time Naruto and Kamiko turned around.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto said concerned and started after her. Neither Kamiko nor Aukunima decided to stop him because 1 they thought that their plans would be already taken care of in the end and 2 they already knew that there was no stopping him. Before Naruto could reach Hinata, she rolled off the cliff Naruto jumped off the cliff after Hinata. Hinata was falling at a way faster pace than Naruto. Naruto tried to increase his speed to catch up to Hinata, but she was still falling faster.

"Hinata-Chan, I don't know if you can hear me, but please if you can reach your arm out to me." Naruto said trying to reach her. "Please Hinata-Chan, I can't loose you," Naruto said and all of a sudden the wind turned Hinata towards him. Naruto didn't know if there was something inside her that wanted to be saved or awake or if it was just the wind. Naruto reached out for Hinata's hand. He touched her finger and he knew that he could save her; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. They were both falling at an alarming rate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY a cliffhanger now I will defiantly have to update soon so I will update as soon as I can ok and don't forget to give me good reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, I know very sad huh?

Chapter 8: The calling (I don't know I can't think of any thing)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were falling at an alarming rate. " Hinata-Chan, I'm not going to loose you." Naruto looked down and saw a river and thought: _Thank God there is a river down there cause I dought that I could have saved Hinata even if I landed on my feet._ As they came close to the drop of the water Naruto held Hinata so close to him almost so he was choking her but he wasn't. "Hinata-Chan I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise."

They hit the water, it was freezing cold, and this coldness made Hinata wake up, and when she woke up she felt a secure arm around her neck and her head against his rock-hard chest. Naruto was swimming to shore with Hinata in his arms.

"Naruto-kun."

"Not now Hinata-Chan." He said as he reached the shore and put Hinata on the shore first and then he climbed on the shore.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said about to cry. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you having to save me."

"That's ok." Naruto said hugging her. "As long as you're safe. Now we should probably start a fire and have our clothes dry because you're soaked and so am I. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Ok now we need to make a fire."

"Ok that's easy to make." Hinata said with her wet bangs in her face. She shook her head getting her wet bangs out of her face. "If you get me some dry wood I'll be able to start a fire."

"Uh, ok." Naruto said running off to go get some wood. Hinata was thinking:_ He saved me; maybe he does have some feelings for me. _"I'm back." He said with his arm full of logs.

"Wow that was fast." She said. "Ok now put the wood over there." She pointed at the dry spot on the ground. Naruto put the wood on the spot Hinata pointed at. "Ok now." She grabbed a smaller branch and used her Byakugan to see the driest part and she started rubbing to together and a couple minutes later there was fire.

"Wow Hinata-Chan where did you learn to start a fire like that?"

"Uh, fire is easy to start Naruto-kun."

" I never learned how to make one."

"You haven't, wow now that's pretty weak if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't asking you."

"Sorry." Hinata said walking off.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Naruto said grabbing her hand before she walked off to far for him to grab her.

"Would you please let go of my hand?" Hinata asked irritably as she pulled away from Naruto who kept her in one spot by holding it tighter.

"No."

"Why!"

"Because I don't want to loose you."

"We're just friends so why should you care?"

"Because……. Just because ok."

"Fine I'll stay." Hinata said as she stopped pulling away.

"Thank you." He said letting go of her hand. "So now what are we going to do about our wet clothes?"

---- With Kamiko and Aukunima----

"Do you think they are still alive?" asked Kamiko.

"Why we are going to kill them anyways." Said Aukunima

"Well then why were you acting so nice to them?"

"Because we don't want them to be onto our plans now do we?"

"No, I never thought of that."

----With Naruto and Hinata----

"So this was your great plan of getting out clothes dry?"

"Yea so would you rather go with wet clothes?" Asked Hinata with her back up against Naruto's so they don't get embarrassed. All Hinata had on was her bra and her underwear and all Naruto had on was his boxers.

"No, I wouldn't want to go around with wet clothes." Said Naruto.

"Well then, don't complain."

"I'm not complaining."

"Whatever." Hinata said kind of poking at her wet clothes wishing they would dry faster.

"Geese what's with you lately Hinata-Chan."

"There's nothing wronge with me."

"Yes there is you're not usually like this." Naruto said about to turn around to win the argument between Hinata and him.

"Well." She said with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Naruto was about to turn around, Hinata could feel Naruto about to turn so she just pulled her legs up to her chest and Naruto felt her moving around behind him, but decided to turn around any ways. Hinata blushed like crazy when she seen him looking at her.

"Uh, sorry Hinata-Chan." Naruto said blushing as he turned around quickly. "You know you look much better without that sweat shirt of yours."

"Uh, thanks." Hinata said thinking: _you pervert why were you even looking._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look at you." Naruto said thinking: _great now she probably thinks I'm a pervert._

"It's ok you were probably going to see me like this sooner or later because if we go to sleep and you wake up or something you would see me like this," Hinata said still blushing.

"Yea you're probably right." He said trying not to turn around.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"About what earlier?" Naruto said and turned around. Hinata looked at him.

"When I fell unconscious. You could've gotten killed thanks to me."

"But I didn't, I saved you."

"Is my life really that important to you that you would risk your own."

"Yes it is." He started blushing at the sight of her he totally forgot that they were only in there underwear. Hinata started to blush also because she seen that he was only in his boxers.

"I'm going to bed now if that's ok with you."

"Yea it's ok you can go to bed." Naruto said turning around. "I won't look at you while you're sleeping."

"Ok, thank you Naruto-kun." She said lying down. " But I don't really care anymore you already seen me."

"Yea I'm sorry for looking at you."

"That's ok you were going to see me anyways." She said closing her eyes.

"Yea I might have." Naruto said and Hinata was already asleep. He looked at her to see if she had anything more to say and saw her, she was already asleep. Naruto thought: _I know she's not really asleep but she is a good actor, but no matter how hard I try I can't get the image of her beauty out of my mind._ He turned around and someone jumped in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why should it matter."

"Because you're here for some reason." Naruto said. "Who are you?"

"Hmm, well the great ninja Naruto Uzamaki can't even figure it out." Said Kamiko as she pulled of the hood that was covering her face (well I mean the shadows of the hood was covering her face.)

"Hey, why are you down here?"

"Trouble in paradise lover boy?"

"Quit trying to avoid my question!"

"I told you last night. I have orders to kill you." Said Kamiko. Naruto thought: _Damn well at least my clothes are dry._

"Well at least let me get my clothes on." Said Naruto.

"Fine but hurry up then we can get this battle on already."

"Ok geese have a cow." He said getting on his pants and shirt. "I'm ready to battle now but can we move away from here?"

"Why, Don't want your love to get hurt."

"Well I don't want my friend to get hurt if that's what you mean."

"It doesn't matter She's just going to get killed by Aukunima's hired help." Said Kamiko. What Kamiko didn't know was that Hinata was awake the whole time and she heard the whole conversation. Naruto took his jacket. He didn't put it on him he laid it over Hinata's body.

"One minute, just go into the forest, I will be there in a minute." Naruto said

"Fine you better be there within five minutes."

"Ok." Naruto said as Kamiko ran off. He leaned down to Hinata near her ear to whisper to her. "Your cloths are dry enough, get them on, I know you're awake I've known you were awake this whole time. If I am in danger then you can help me ok, just hide in the trees."

"Ok." Hinata replied in a whisper.

"Ok, once I leave into the forest you get up and get dressed." Naruto whispered, Hinata just nodded her head. "Ok good, we won't be that far from here ok, just be careful."

"Ok." After Hinata said that Naruto ran off into the forest. Hinata got up and got dressed into her almost dry clothes. She started heading into the forest and jumped tree to tree, until three people stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the fat one. There was a fat guy, who just talked to her, a guy who was really thin that looked like he didn't have a chance of fighting worth crap and a strong muscular girl who looked more like a guy then the thin guy did.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you to be dead and also we are going to make sure you're not going to help Naruto." Said the muscular girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'll have the next chapter up soon and I thought that the chapter that I stopped at (which was suppose to be the next one.) was too sad and I just couldn't leave it at that. Today I just got a burst of inspiration to right more chapters so I will have all of the new chapters I wrote up soon, I hope. But anyways I'll have the ninth chapter up soon yo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto for the 9th time already.

A/N: sorry for the delay on the chapter I've been really busy and have been doing this on my spare time. I originally wanted this as the last chapter but since like I was just struck with inspiration I decided to write more and more and more chapters so yea right now I am working on writing the 11th chapter right now so like yea. I'm sorry for how this chapter ends it's mostly all my fault but whatever.

Chapter 9: The Baka Thinks She's Dead

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap/

We want you to be dead and also, we are going to make sure you're not going to help Naruto." Said the muscular girl.

/recap

"Who hired you?" asked Hinata frustrated. "Who hired you guys to kill me?"

"I think his name was like Aukunima or something like that, he said he couldn't kill you so he hired us to do it for him." Said the thin guy.

"Well, you're not going to kill me," Hinata said. "Without a fight." She got into her fighting stance and hit the fat one, he fell off the branch he was on and cracked open his skull and died.

----With Naruto----

"Kamiko why do you want to kill me, I didn't do anything?"

"That's right I'm not trying to kill you I was just saying that because Aukunima was watching in the shadows and if I didn't he would've killed me that's the reason why I hired you." Kamiko said. "And also I'm trying to kill him so he wouldn't have the first move."

"What?"

"It's simple really I'm not trying to kill you or Hinata-san, got it, it's Aukunima in fact he was going to kill me too that's the reason why I hired you two. But I'm afraid we need to find Hinata-san before it's to late."

"What do you mean I still don't get it?"

"When we were walking, Aukunima walked into three ninja's from the grass village and told them of their target and that was Hinata-san and he told me to kill you or else he would've really killed me."

"So Hinata-Chan is in big danger right now?" Naruto said with worry in his voice as it started sprinkling.

----With Hinata----

Hinata was fighting off the thin guy and the muscular girl. When the muscular girl pulled out a huge long sword (kind of like Inuyasha's but WAY different) and almost got Hinata. Hinata knew she couldn't fight two people off at once and also kill them both at once, so she pulled out three kunai and pinned the thin guy to the tree.

"So you couldn't take both of us at once." Said the muscular girl. Hinata was already panting a little and she noticed that they hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Yea so it's easier to take you down one-by-one." She said dodging the muscular girls attack. The attack of the muscular girl hit her teammate that Hinata had pinned up to the tree with the kunai, and it his head. (A/N: can you imagine that someone pinned up to a tree and then all of a sudden his head gets chopped off and then he's bleeding all over the place and like I think it would kind of be cool what about ya'll he he I'm sorry now back to the story.) "Now see what you did, you chopped off your teammates head, now that wasn't very nice."

"Yea well that's what's going to happen to you when I'm finished with you."

"We'll just see about that." Hinata said attacking her from behind.

"Yea, think that trick will work on me." The girl said dodging Hinata's attack. "I'm Tai from the grass village the strongest woman in my village."

"Well, I'm so proud of you," said Hinata in a sarcastic tone. "But that doesn't exactly mean that I won't loose."

----With Naruto----

Naruto and Kamiko were trying to find Hinata. They couldn't find her, but they were determined to find her.

----Intermission----

HaHa intermission I'm just trying to be mean and not get back to the action part but seriously right now I would close this page and go read another story that would be a lot better and never read this one. And just so you know if you have a weak stomach I wouldn't read the rest.

Ok now back to the story

----End Intermission----

----With Hinata----

Hinata was bleeding, a lot, from Tai. She tried to get away but she couldn't. Hinata could tell Tai was determined to kill her. Hinata was wet and cold and that just made the pain even worse. She wanted to get away really bad. Then before Hinata could get away Tai threw five shuriken. They all hit Hinata but at the last minute Hinata sent the rest of her chakra out and trapped Tai inside it and killed her. One of the shuriken hit Hinata in the side the other one hit her in the chest, and another one hit her in her arm, and another hit her in the stomach and the final blow of the shuriken hit Hinata in the neck. Hinata lost balance on the branches she was standing on and fell.

She fell straight to the ground, finally Naruto found her, but he was just a little too late. Hinata was almost already dead. (A/N: I said she was ALMOST dead hehehe.) She was bleeding pretty badly. (A/N: BUT not to DEATH.) Naruto picked Hinata up in his arms.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said weakly. "I-I want to tell you something i-important."

"Hinata-Chan, what is it?" Naruto said sadly.

"I-I," she said looking at him. Naruto looked at Hinata and seen that she was using all of her strength (A/N: err. Uh a little warning if you really like Hinata and is like a fan of hers then don't read any mores.) To just tell him this one thing. "I."

"Yes Hinata-Chan, you?" He asked starting to cry a little as Hinata's voice started to fade.

"I l-lo," Hinata took one last breath and said it finally. "I love you Naruto-kun." She said then passed out. (A/N: not died passed out, and you'll see in the next chapter that Naruto is a total baka.) Kamiko turned around so that Naruto didn't see her cry. (A/N: I know I know you're probably all getting mad at me for interrupting the story every 10-15 words, but Kamiko is crying because she THINKS Hinata is dead.)

"Hinata-Chan." Naruto said shaking her trying to have her wake up. "Hinata-Chan, you can't die, you just can't." He held her close to him, he had her passed out on his lap (A/N: but he thought she was dead.) and he had her crimson red blood on his shirt and hands.

"I'm sorry Naruto I should've told you earlier that Aukunima was planning this, it's all my fault."

"No it's not." Naruto said Hugging Hinata's cold body. (A/N: not dead body cold body.) "As I hold her wet cold body (not dead) I realize that it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have never left her alone."

"Naruto." Kamiko said.

"I loved her and now she's dead." (A/N: just a little reminder SHE'S NOT DEAD NARUTO IS JUST A BAKA AND THINKS SHE IS!)

"She said she loved you too, so she loved you back."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Naruto."

"Come on we need to go back to Kanoha." Naruto said getting up and carrying Hinata's passed out body in his arms.

"Ok." Kamiko said and she started to follow Naruto back to the leaf village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HaHa sorry for all of the interruptions in the story I just had to make things clear to you. First things first I said this was going to be the last chapter a while ago, BUT since someone said I was going to fast and I was being too random (which it was because of school) I decided to write more chapters that aren't as random (I think) or not as fast as these ones. In case you don't know I am starting to put some Japanese words in and the first one is baka in case you don't know what that means it means idiot/stupid. Oh yes and just one more reminder HINATA'S NOT FREAKING DEAD!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-yea yea I'm sure you know what I'm going to say already so I won't bother.

**Ok here's the 10th chapter hope ya'll enjoy it I know I loved writing it or am I enjoying writing the 11th one I can't tell but o we I still think this one was fun to write. Just in case you forgot in the last chapter Hinata isn't dead.**

Chapter 10: YOU BAKA!

'_Thoughts'_

---- Hinata's mind/ somewhere else

YELLING

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto and Kamiko headed back to Kanoha down the shaded trail, they took a rest and Naruto sat down Hinata's body in the shade under a green tree.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Kamiko as she sat down in the shade.

"Yea?" Answered Naruto as he sat across from Kamiko.

"Did you even check Hinata-san's pulse?"

"Uh, now that you mention it, no."

"YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!" Yelled Kamiko running to Hinata's body. "SO WHAT YOU JUST ASSUMED SHE WAS DEAD!"

"Well yea I didn't think anyone could live through a shuriken attack with a shuriken lodged in the neck."

"YOU BAKA!" she yelled again. Then Kamiko put two fingers on Hinata's left wrist and checked her pulse. "YOU SERIOUSLY ARE A BAKA!"

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Naruto watching Kamiko frantic around the rest area in the shade looking for something.

"YOU BAKA SHE'S ALIVE!"

"WHAT SHE IS!" Naruto said stunned.

"Yes but barely." Kamiko said getting the blanket out of her bag she had and she put on Hinata to warm her up. Kamiko grabbed her empty bottle and threw it to Naruto, who almost didn't catch it. "Hare go get water and fast!"

"Rodger." Naruto said disappearing into the shaded forest.

"Ok Hinata-san we're going to make sure you stay alive for Naruto," Kamiko whispered under her breath. Kamiko grabbed her other water bottle that had just enough to get the washcloth she had wet. She soaked the cloth and started cleaning Hinata's wounds that were visible with the wetted cloth.

Kamiko checked the wound on Hinata's neck. "Wow you're real lucky Hinata-san." She said relived. "One inch closer and then you seriously would be dead. You are one lucky teme." And at that note Kamiko got her bandages out of her bag and she wrapped them around Hinata's wound that was on her neck first, then her arm and her other wounds that were visible so far.

A couple minutes passed and Naruto came back into the shaded rest area with the water bottle full of water.

"Hey Naruto come here." Commanded Kamiko.

"Yea." Naruto said as he came towards her.

"Ok I got two of the five shuriken wounds and I got some of Hinata-san's injuries that that one ninja from the grass did, but the rest of the shuriken attacks and the rest of the cuts from that grass ninja is under her shirt, so I would have to take off her shirt to wrap up, but I don't know if you want to do it because she barely knows me and she probably doesn't trust me as much or you can have me do it and you can leave for a little and she could get really pissed off at you."

"Why you asking me what I want to do?"

"Well duh, because you love her and she loves you."

"W-what?"

"You do have feelings her you even said it for yourself, didn't you?" Kamiko asked smirking under the shaded tree.

"W-well yea but…" Naruto said starting to stutter like Hinata always did.

"Well then do you want to wrap her wounds because I know Hinata-san doesn't trust me very well and she trusts and knows you a lot better."

"Uh…"Naruto was thinking about it.

"Well…"

----

'_I can hear them_.' said Hinata in her mind '_they're fighting_.'

----

"What is it Naruto we got to get her fixed up before she really does bleed to death or we get attacked."

----

'_I can hear them.'_ Said Hinata in her mind again. _'So I must be still alive. Naruto please don't let Kamiko fix my wounds I don't trust her enough.'_

----

"Fine I guess I'll do it." He turned red under the shaded tree.

----

'Hai arigato Naruto-kun, I know you can't hear me but arigato for all you've done for me and now this.'

----

"So what are you waiting for, the next Chinese New Year?"

"C-can you help me?"

"I guess." Kamiko said annoyed in the shaded area near Hinata.

"Thanks." Naruto said gulping. Then Naruto unzipped Hinata's ripped jacket to where her dark purple shirt was. He took off her dark purple shirt and he thanked God that the wounds weren't under her bra. He grabbed the, once wet, cloth and wetted it again and cleaned Hinata's shuriken wounds and sword wounds from Tai the grass ninja. After he cleaned her wounds he then carefully wrapped them in the bandages Kamiko had out.

A light breeze let out and all the birds started flying in the direction of the wind. Kamiko was looking at all the birds flying overhead and wasn't even thinking of helping Naruto. Kamiko looked over at Naruto and saw that he was finished. "See look now you're done you didn't even need my help, not like I was going to help you anyways."

"Hey, so you mean that you just said you were going to help me and you weren't, oh well whatever it wasn't that bad, I guess." He said putting back on Hinata's partly ripped shirt and covers back on her.

All the birds flew out of site and Kamiko noticed the sun setting. "Ok here's the deal Naruto, we need to camp out here until morning or Hinata-san wakes up." The light breeze blew again blowing Kamiko's hair to the side. "And you will carry her the rest of the way to Kanoha, got it?"

"Got it."

"Ok good, and one more thing we need to take shifts on watching Hinata-san."

"I'll take the first shift." Naruto volunteered, the sun was setting fairly slow, as the light was getting dimmer and dimmer. "And we also need to report to Tsunade and tell her the mission was a success and ask to get Hinata-Chan's wounds healed for her."

"Right." Kamiko said, the light from the sun still getting dimmer and dimmer. "Ok we'll each take about 3 hour or so shifts, just barely enough time to sleep a little and eat."

"Got it." Naruto said sitting by Hinata's right side.

"And if there is any sign of enemies or Hinata-san awakens then we warn each other by whistling. Wait, you do know how to whistle don't you?"

"Yea, see." Naruto put his lips together and whistled, as there was very little sun left over the mountains.

"Good."

"Ok, but one thing I'm not leaving this post until sunrise tomorrow." He said, as all the light was almost gone.

"But, why?"

"Because I care for her and if anything happened to her over the night it would be all my fault."

"Oh, hey Naruto, do you like Hinata-san mare than just a FRIEND?" Asked Kamiko with a smirk on her face. The sun was completely gone and all that kept the light and out was the stars and the moon.

"Uh, well." Naruto started to feel the blood rush up to his face and his cheeks started to turn red.

----

'Naruto-kun' 

----

"Well, uh, ok I'll admit it, ok I love her!" Naruto shouted out in the starry night sky.

----

'_Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata was blushing inside her mind.

----

"Well she loves you too you baka."

"I know that's the reason why I want to be by her side when she wakes up."

"So you can tell her your true feelings?"

"Maybe," Naruto said smiling in the night sky. "Or it could be because she doesn't trust you remember."

"Oh yea," Kamiko said with an anime sweat drop.

"Ok you go get your rest and I'll stay here with Hinata-Chan."

"Ok, and I'll whistle if there is trouble where I am, and you whistle if Hinata-Chan wakes up or there is trouble." Kamiko said. The crickets started chirping around the near-by pond and the frogs started croaking.

"Right, now go, and that's an order."

"Ok," Kamiko said as she left into the darkness of the forest.

----6 hours later----

The moon was still high in the sky and the crickets were chirping and the frogs were croaking at the near-by pond. Naruto was looking up at the starry night sky with his electric blue eyes. He looked towards Hinata and seen that she was breathing better than she was earlier.

"Hinata-Chan, I know that you probably can't hear me…"

----

'_I can hear you loud and clear Naruto-kun.'_

----

"But if you can't that's ok too. You know a couple of years ago, before I went for my training, I think I always loved you, I was just to damn dense to see it, I mean Whenever you were with Kiba, my heart sank and I wanted to kill him every time he touched you, and whenever you were around me it felt like my heart was going to beat so hard that it would fly out of my chest."

----

'Naruto-kun that is exactly how I felt when you were around Sakura and I was around you.'

----

----2 more hours later----

"Hinata-Chan you know," he looked back down at her, "when you were attacked with those shuriken and I thought you were dead, well, I think that was the saddest time in my life, I really thought you were dead, I just wanted to cry my eyes out because I had no parents or friends when I was growing up, and, well, you were the only one who was nice to me. When that shuriken attack happened I thought that if you were dead then I wouldn't have anyone special anymore."

----

'Naruto-kun, why are you doing this. Why are you telling me all of your feelings for me all of a sudden?'

----

"Hinata-Chan, please, please try and wake up."

'_Naruto-kun.' _Hinata tried to wake herself up and her unconscious eyes were trying to open, to Hinata her eyes felt like they were glued shut and she closed her eyes harder and tried opening them then but it seemed that they didn't what to open.

"Hinata-Chan." Naruto said excitedly as he saw that she was trying to wake up. A couple of minutes later Hinata's eyes opened up very slowly and she saw Naruto by her right side.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-Chan, I'm so glad you're alright." Like a baka he was he picked up Hinata's injured body and started hugging her, actually more like squeezing her.

"Ow, N-Naruto-kun th-that hurts."

"Oh yea, Sorry I forgot you were injured for a second there." Naruto stopped hugging and he sat her down gently. The frogs stopped croaking but the crickets were still chirping as the sun started to come up over the mountains in the east.

"That's ok." She said and started to smile.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, did you hear everything that I said?'

"Uh," She blushed.

"You did, huh?" Hinata just nodded. "Oh, uh." Naruto started to blush just a little hardly anything you could see.

"Naruto-kun, I have a healing salve in kunai pouch would you mind getting it and putting some on my wounds?" asked Hinata in a really sweet tone.

"Um, ok." He said as he opened her kunai pouch to get the healing salve. "So you seriously want me to put these on your wounds?"

"Yea, I just want to heal faster and get back home."

"Uh, ok." He unwrapped her bandages that were on her arms and neck and he put that gooey clear healing salve on those wounds. Hinata winced as he put the salve on some of the wounds; he stopped when he saw her wincing. "I'm sorry did I press down on your wound to hard?"

"N-no I'm ok." She said as she was in pain.

"Ok." He said and took off her shirt and unwrapped those wounds and put the salve on those wounds. As Naruto continued with the salve he was putting on her she was still wincing and she was blushing a deep pink at the same time. Naruto finished putting the salve on and wrapped her bandages around the wounds again and put her shirt back on her. "Ok, I'm done."

"Arigato." She said and she smiled.

"It's no problem Hinata-Chan," he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. Hinata blushed a little. The crickets were still chirping and birds started chirping as the sun was risen a little over the mountain, "oh yea, we have to tell Kamiko you're alright."

"Ok." Hinata said a bit saddened. Out of nowhere Naruto crushed their lips together Hinata didn't even see it coming and starting blushing a bright crimson red.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan." He said not referring to the kiss he just gave her.

"F-for w-what?" She started stuttering again.

"For not being there in time to protect you." He said Birds still chirping a light warm breeze passed throughout the area then was gone.

"It's ok."

"No it's not I almost lost you because I wasn't there in time to protect you."

"It's ok Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-Chan I know that it isn't ok I almost lost the person I love." He said quieting his voice down to a whisper.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a whisper as if there were people around to hear their conversation. "Let's go home Naruto-kun, call Kamiko and lets head home." She said smiling.

"Ok." He said and whistled. After a couple minutes Kamiko appeared through the darkened forest as if the forest wasn't even lit by light birds still chirping to the sunrise and all the crickets stopped chirping.

"Hinata-san you're awake!" Said Kamiko surprised.

"Yea, Now can we go home please." She begged, which made Naruto laughed. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing." He said between gasps for breath. Hinata gave him the best glare she could without moving her head, and then at that exact moment Naruto stopped laughing.

"Ok let's go." Kamiko said.

Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style down the path to Kanoha as the birds were chirping in the morning light in the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well That's the tenth chapter thanks for most of your reviews and by the way there are still more chapters to come I'm sorry about the last chapter I was bored and crap and well since it's summer vacation now it won't be (well I hope it won't be anyways) too random. Oh yes and if I get to random at points please point it out to me I am trying to become better at my writing I really am I've been working really hard to improve it.** **And I'm so sorry that this chapter was so long. I don't know why but I was inspired to write this when I was listening to B.O.Y.B from System Of A Down.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto for the 11th time already.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone I was sick then I like started school so I have been hella busy so yea here is the long awaited 11th chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11- The Night of His True Feelings**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way to Kanoha, it was dark and clear night and the stars were shining bright in the sky. Kamiko, Naruto, and Hinata decided to rest for the second time that day. Naruto laid his dark red sleeping bag by Hinata's dark purple sleeping bag, so he could supposedly protect her better. Hinata had passed out during their long trip back home to Kanoha so she didn't even notice that they had stopped for the night.

"Kamiko thank you for helping." Said Naruto sitting on his dark red sleeping bag.

"It's no problem and thank you for helping me" Said Kamiko coming out of the forest, she set her sleeping area a little bit a way from them.

"It's my job, I'm suppose to help people." Said Naruto looking over at Hinata.

"Do you want me to stay up and watch out for danger this time?" Kamiko asked seeing as Naruto was really tired and that he could use some nice sleep for once. The crickets were chirping around them because there was a stream near by and there were also frogs croaking. There was a full moon out and it was shining bright, every once in a while you could hear a faint sound of a wolf howl at the moon.

"No that's alright, you're probably tired, and you need your rest." Naruto said yawning a nice big yawn.

"You're more tired than me!" Kamiko yelled. Forgetting Hinata was asleep. Naruto put his hand over her mouth telling her to shut up. He glanced over to Hinata to see if she was awakened by Kamiko's loud mouth. She was peacefully sleeping; Naruto pulled his hand away from Kamiko's mouth. "Sorry I forgot she was asleep."

"That's quit alright." Naruto said wiping a strand of hair out of Hinata's face.

"You've been up long enough now, you're exhausted just let me take the look out shift tonight." Kamiko said in a really sweet soft voice.

"Fine." Naruto said giving up in arguing with her, besides he was so tired he could barely even keep the arguing thing up with her. The sound from the water running from the stream near by started getting to him and so did the chirping and croaking of the crickets and frogs.

"Good now go to bed." Kamiko said in a bossy voice. "And that's an order."

"Yes MOM." Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto got under his dark red sleeping bag and laid down his head on his nice squishy soft pillow. He was laying by Hinata and he looked at her one more time and after that his eyes got so heavy that they wouldn't stay open any longer. Within a couple of minutes Naruto was fast asleep.

"I knew he was exhausted." Whispered Kamiko. Kamiko stayed up and watched for danger under the full moon, sitting on a huge boulder. She was listening to the peaceful sounds of the frogs and crickets and the occasional howling at the moon from the wolves.

While Naruto was sleeping he rolled over on his stomach and put his left arm over Hinata, which made Hinata wake up from the sudden rush of pain and the extra weight on her. She winced and looked over and whispered, "Naruto-kun."

"So you're awake Hinata-san?" Asked Kamiko jumping off of the boulder she was on.

"Yea, more or less I'm awake now, except Naruto-kun's arm is on one of my wounds and it hurts." Hinata said wincing for the sharp pain of her wound. "Could you perhaps help me get his arm off of me?" Hinata asked begging.

"Sure." Kamiko said walking towards the two of them under the moonlight. Kamiko dropped on her knees on the hard ground and tried lifting Naruto's arm off of Hinata, but when she tried to move his arm, he just turned to his side facing Hinata and took her in a hug that was saying "if you take my Hinata I will kill you"(A/N: remember I was saying that was as if the hug was saying it not Naruto.) Kamiko started laughing at Hinata's situation.

"Man now this really bites." Said Hinata in a lot of pain, even more than before. "First I'm hurt and can't move but now I'm hurt even more and I can't move at all."

"Well at least it is the person you love." Kamiko said in a little sweet voice after she stopped laughing. Hinata blushed at her comment but since the moon was out and it was pitch dark you could hardly even see it. "And all he wants to do is protect you from any harm, I think that's why he's hugging you so tight in his sleep because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you anymore."

"Yea you're probably right, but it still hurts real bad." Hinata said as Naruto was squeezing her.

"Well it seems he's got you in a tight grip, so sorry Hun can't help yah there." Kamiko said giggling. "At least he'd not licking you or drooling on you."

"Yea at least not yet anyways. Oh God I hope he doesn't start licking me or drooling." Hinata said, as the moon was still high in the sky that told them it was still like 11 or 12 at night. The occasional howling started to stop. The crickets were still chirping and the frogs were still croaking and the stars were high above the trees and high above Hinata's Naruto and Kamiko's head. Naruto whispered something in her ear while she was sleeping, and it made Hinata blush a bright bright bright crimson red so bright you could see it better than you could see Rudolph's nose in the fog (A/NL: heh heh sorry had to add that because in drama we're doing a musical script and it all about Christmas and how Rudolph lost his nose lol, well back to the story.)

"Why are you blushing so bad Hinata-san?"

"It's something Naruto-kun just whispered in my ear." Hinata said still blushing that bright crimson red.

Out of no where Santa appeared and said "Hinata will you guide my sleigh this, I'm afraid Rudolph's nose has fallen off." He said holding up his nose. Ha ha no that's not what really happened sorry just had to do that ok now back to the REAL story sorry sorry sorry and sorry again I just had to do something so stupid because I don't know when I am going to be putting up another chapter.

All right this is what really happened.

"Well what did he say Hinata-san??" Kamiko asked really eagerly under the full moon.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well yea It seems like that was the 11th chapter I will try and get the 12th one up soon enough an I am really sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter oh and I'm sorry it's so short I promise If I have more time I will make the next one longer and I will make it more detailed. But like I said before I been so busy I barely even have time to do anything. So yea next chapter should be up before Christmas ok I promise that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Yeah I'm pretty sure you know what I'm about to say so I'll just skip it.**

**A/N: right now I'm using my free time to type this because I have nothing better to do except read so yea I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 12(no title because it is originally a continuation of the 11th chapter because I didn't feel like typing approximately 13 or so pages just to get it on that one day so yea this is really another chapter 11)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

"_Why are you blushing so bad Hinata-san?"_

"_It's something Naruto-kun just whispered in my ear." Hinata said still blushing that bright crimson red._

"_Well what did he say Hinata-san??" Kamiko asked really eagerly under the full moon._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T-th-that h-he…"

"Spit it out already!"

"That he…wantedtomarrymeandhaveafamilywithme." She said so fast that Kamiko could barely understand her.

"Well I suppose that's not that bad." Kamiko said, then all of a sudden Naruto did something no one would ever expect and Hinata was shocked. Kamiko started laughing so hard that she fell on the floor. She calmed herself down and got up. "Oh my gosh Hinata-san I feel _really_ bad for you now." She started laughing again.

"This isn't funny Kamiko." What Naruto was doing was he was drooling nice deep sleep thick sticky drool.

"Well it is to me."

"Well of coarse it is to you, you're not the one getting drooled on!"

"You know you like it."

"No I don't." Hinata said. '_Naruto-kun is weird.'_ She thought.

"Whatever, oh yea and by the way there is no way you're going to get out of his grip anytime soon. He just went to sleep not that long ago and he was worn out, so I suppose he'll be sleeping till dawn." Kamiko said walking away to where the boulder she was sitting on before Hinata woke up was. Hinata whimpered because for one she hurt and for two she knows that dawn isn't for another 4-5 hours.

For a couple of hours Naruto was drooling and Hinata was trapped in his grip of death, well that's what it seemed like to Hinata anyways because her wounds were being crushed and it made her wince every time Naruto moved. Naruto stopped drooling after a while and Hinata got use to the pain she had from her wounds and she fell asleep. Kamiko decided to go and search the grounds to make sure the area was clear. She walked past Naruto and Hinata and she seen that Hinata was asleep in Naruto's arms.

The sun was still down and the moon was still a little bit high in the air with all the sparkling stars.

----At Dawn----

Hinata awoke from the bright sunlight in her pearly eyes. She suddenly realized that Naruto's arms were still around her. She realized that she could also move her body a little, she kind of thought that she could anyways because she had so much rest over the last couple of days. Most of her wounds were healed just enough that they wouldn't reopen terribly easily. Hinata tried to get out of Naruto's grip again, but she was still weak, and also Naruto just kept holding tighter, she just wanted to get out of his grip so that she could get up and stretch her legs again. She turned her sun lit face towards Naruto, and to her surprise he was still sleeping in the deep sleep he was in for what seemed forever (since the night before anyways) for Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said turning around in his tight muscular arms to face him (A/N: by the by there was very little room to even move, but not enough room to get out of his grip.) "Naruto-kun," Hinata poked his tight muscular chest. There was no expression or reaction from Naruto. "Naruto-kun please let go of me!" Hinata yelled a little bit. Naruto still had no reaction what so ever on his face. "Naruto-kun please wake up!" '_Ok now this is getting kind of irritating, I don't even know what to do to wake Naruto-kun up.'_

"Kamiko!" Hinata yelled out.

"Yes Hinata-san?" Kamiko said getting off of the boulder that she was on rubbing her eyes, she fell asleep on the job! What a good watch person I wouldn't trust her.

"Do you know what to do to get Naruto-kun to wake up? He won't wake up I tried almost everything I could think of."

"Have you tried ramen died? He is such a fan of ramen anyways."

"No I haven't tried that but he would've woken up because you just said it and it didn't work now did it?"

"True and tell me what were the other ways you were thinking of because you did say almost all of the ways I could think of, right?" Kamiko said in a curious voice.

"Well the only other thing I could think of was, well to kiss him." Hinata blushed a bright red; the sun was still shining and coming up faster now and was shining through each one of the trees in the forest.

"Well then try it out." Kamiko said giving Hinata a huge grin that gave Hinata chills down her spine.

"Uh, well…"

"What is it now?"

"Well, it's just that I never kissed a guy before, and every time Naruto-kun kissed me I fainted."

"Well your real smart, alls you do is put your lips together and press them against his and then pull away real fast, and that would be called a peck dear, and you would probably wake him up then."

"Um… ok" Hinata said nervously. Hinata closed her eyes as if there were rain drops falling and she didn't want to get rain drops in her eyes, and she leaned in and crushed her lips against his for about 2 insy-wincy seconds and pulled away, but in a switch of fate right after Hinata pulled away he pulled her right back in for another kiss. Hinata's eyes jolted open and widened at the touch of their lips crushing together for another, longer, kiss.

"Ok you two love birds either break it up or get a room." Kamiko said, almost automatically, Naruto broke the kiss.

"Um…Naruto-kun, can you please let go of me now?" Hinata asked she was still s bright crimson red from their kiss.

"Uh, sorry Hinata-Chan," Naruto said as he let her go. '_I'll ask Hinata-chan later when I started hugging her.'_

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said starting to sit up very slow like.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and forced Hinata to lay back down on her sleeping bag. "What are you thinking?! You're not healed yet, you'll reopen your wounds if you get up too soon."

"Well my wounds didn't really matter to you last night." She said in a sad tone. The sun was rising into the air, cicada bugs making their noisy little noises to tell everyone in the world that they are awake (A/N: just so you all know cicadas are little bugs that make annoying sounds and when they are hatched they are up for one summer then when it's fall they go to sleep for 7 years and then they wake up mate and then die. There you go some information on the cicada bug.)

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he was confused at this point.

"What I mean is that you hurt me last night; you put your arm right across one of my wounds, and when Kamiko-san tried to help me out you just constricted your arm around my wound a lot more tighter. And to make matters worse you started licking my cheek you baka!!!"

"You got to be kidding me I d-did that, I-I don't remember any of it." Naruto said even more confused than before. He scratched the back of his neck thinking.

"Yes and you also whispered to Hinata-sama that you wanted to marry her and start a family with her." Kamiko said with and evil smirk on her light colored face. Hinata and Naruto blushed at Kamiko's comment. "Ok come on get your stuff together. I'll carry your guises stuff and Naruto-san you carry your girlfriend." Kamiko said pointing at the crimson red Hinata."

"B-but I can walk today." Hinata started to argue with Kamiko.

"You need another day to recover before you walk Hinata-sama," said Kamiko arguing back.

"Come on Hinata-chan listen to Kamiko." Said Naruto trying to get Kamiko and Hinata to stop arguing.

"You be quiet and stay out of this. Alls you want to do is carry me again." Hinata said glaring at him, but not as a death glare more as a shut up glare (A/N: Alright this is my first story so I'm not that great of a writer YET and I wrote this part during the summer so my brain was mush and my brain is mush right now because it's winter break and also because I am sick with the flu so don't flame me too much.)

"Um…" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck again and trying to divert her sore attempt of a glare at him." Well actually, you're right."

"Fine I'll give up the arguing, for now." Hinata said in defeat. "But I am not going to go to the hospital when we get to Kanoha, got that."

"But you need you injuries checked." Naruto started to argue with Hinata again.

"No I don't." She argued back.

"Fine." Said Kamiko jumping into the conversation she was tired of all the arguing it was starting to give her a headache.

"But Kamiko, her wounds…" A very infuriated Kamiko cut off Naruto.

"NARUTO-SAN HER WOUNDS ARE ALMOST HEALED ALL THE WAY, GEESE YOU GUYS ARE GIVING GME A GAWD DAMN HEADACHE!!!!!!" Kamiko yelled at him very pissed off.

"Fine no hospital then." Said Naruto trembling with fear of Kamiko.

"Now lets get a move on shall we?" Kamiko said perking right back up and picking up hers and their supplies. Naruto and Hinata just nodded a slight nod in agreement; Hinata was a little scared of Kamiko from her little outburst at Naruto.

Naruto started picking Hinata up bridal style until Hinata asked "Ano, Naruto-kun do you think I could ride on you back instead?"

"Uh, sure Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he leaned down, his back facing Hinata. Hinata sat up a little and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and then he pulled Hinata secure on his back by putting her legs under his arms. He made sure she was on his back so that her wounds wouldn't reopen. He started walking back to Kanoha. Kamiko already got a head start and was pretty far ahead of them, but that was ok to Naruto and Hinata because it gave them time to talk and also the other reason was that they were still a little scared of Kamiko.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata started stuttering again.

"Hai Hinata-chan?"

"D-did you really mean wh-what y-you whispered in my ear last n-night?" Hinata was stuttering because she was nervous whenever Hinata is nervous it seems she stutters which she is most nervous around Naruto. The sun was rising to get to the middle of the sky making the very little clouds glow a vibrant bright white. With them surrounded by sun lightened trees it was really beautiful, even the sounds were pretty there were sounds of a far off waterfall rushing down hitting water and rocks all at once it seemed.

"Uh," a little red crept up on Naruto's face. "Well, yes, I did." He said in a real fast mutter which Hinata could barely make out but she did hear what he said and turned a bright crimson red.

"Oh." She said still blushing. "Because I was kind of, um, never mind."

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"No, it's ok I'd rather not say it now." Hinata said in her normal low voice.

"Hinata-chan just tell me." He started chuckling because she was using her normal low voice again.

"Do I have to?" Hinata asked blushing.

"YES!" He shouted.

"Uh, well." She started; she stared off into the trees as she finished her statement. "I was hoping, well, we could, well when we get back to Kanoha that is, we could go out or something?" Hinata muttered the last few words so that Naruto could barely hear her; her face was a brighter red than you can even imagine it's even redder than Rudolph's nose!!! Naruto slightly blushed at Hinata's statement too. The trees were sun stricken with the sun a quarter way up in the sky; of coarse it was still really early in the morning. The insects making their noises this way and that. The water flowing off in a distance crashing on the rocks.

"So, wait a minute, first I got to ask you a question for you?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata was still a little pink from her blush from the last statement she said to Naruto.

"Ok Hinata-chan, well when we get back to Kanoha will you be my girlfriend?" a blush crept up on Naruto's face once again. Hinata turned a shade of crimson red, but to her surprise she didn't faint like she normally did around Naruto especially by his touch.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered a happy little stutter, and she squeezed her arms around his neck (A/N: not too hard as into kill him just a gentle squeeze.) "Of coarse I will!"

"You will? THAT'S GREAT!" He exclaimed. Hinata just smiled her gentle rare smile.

"Naruto-kun-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan." Naruto chirped.

"May I please walk for a little, just for a little while, please." Begged Hinata hoping he would her down.

"Um ok I guess, but only for a little and if your wounds start hurting tell me ok." Naruto said letting Hinata down off his back gently to the grassy forest ground.

"Ok Naruto-kun." She said as she stood trying to keep her balance (A/N: come on I mean incase you didn't know it's kind of hard to stand for the first time when you've been carried around for like 3 days it's sort of hard to walk.)

"You ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto said reading himself to catch her fragile body if she collapsed on the grassy forest floor.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered standing up straight gaining her balance back. " Come on Naruto-kun." She said as she started to walk to Kanoha.

"Uh, ok." He said and caught up with Hinata and they were walking side-by-side. Then Kamiko jumped out of a near by tree in the front of them.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata screamed and fell backwards. Naruto caught Hinata. "Holly crap Kamiko-san, you scared the shit out of me!!"

"Gomenasai, Hinata-sama." Kamiko said apologetically.

"It's ok I was just scared is all." Hinata said getting back her composure.

"So it looks like Naruto-san let you walk on your own, and it seems that you are walking fine." Kamiko said.

"Yeah I had to beg him." Hinata said lying a bit.

"Ok, Kamiko so why did you come back here, besides to scare the shit out of Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yeah, to tell you that we're at the gates of Kanoha." Said Kamiko pointing to the tall gates of Kanoha that were like ten yards behind her.

"Ok come on let's go then!" exclaimed Naruto happy to be home again and leaving the noisy forest with the light shining on the east side of the trees with the sun one third of the way in the sky and the sound of water rushing into rocks.

"Right." Said Hinata happily.

"Ok let's go." Said Kamiko turning on her heal and heading towards the gates. Naruto followed Kamiko and behind Kamiko and Naruto was Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: sorry for the sort of long wait for this chapter. I hope you all had a great/awesome Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas well then I hope you had a great Holiday whichever one you celebrated. Also I hope you all had a great New Year.**


	13. Chapter 13

Diclaimer—I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to say since I've been saying for like 13 chapters now, but in case you don't here it is anyways I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: sorry it's taken me like 6 months to update I've been really bussy writing my own book, plus homework so anyways here is the long awaited 13****th**** chapter.**

**Chapter 13: We're home.**

As Hinata, Naruto, and Kamiko headed through the shadowy forest towards Konoha; Naruto let Kamiko lead the way back to Kanoha, and he stayed behind with the slow moving Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you know when Tsunade-baachan(A/N:I think that's what he calles Tsunade) sees you she's going to make you go to the hospital just to get your wounds checked up on."

"I know." Hinata said sighing.

"Well then why do you want to go back so badly?" Naruto asked dumbly

"I think it's because I miss Hanabi, Neji-niisan and all of my friends." Hinata retorted.

"You don't miss your dad?"

"Not one bit." Hinata stated coldly. "If it was up to me he would already be dead."

"Geez someone must have been cruel to you for you to say that." Kamiko stated popping out of nowhere and running back ahead.

"AWEKWARD, well anyways Hinata-chan you're walking really slow, are you hurting?"

"I'm ok." Hinata stated trying to pick up pace.

"You sure?" naruto asked a bit worried because Hinata started stumbling over her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I'm perfectly fine." Hinata stated about ready to pass out. Hinata tripped over a tree root and fell, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the hard dirt compacted forest floor, but the impact never came. Hinata opened her eyes and they came in contact with a pair of electric blue ones. "Thanks Naruto-kun, for catching me and all." Hinata said trying to get out of his grasp. "You can let go of me now."

"Nope." Naruto stated simply and lifted her off the forest floor and held her bridal style. They walked a couple of minutes in silence, Hinata sulking and Naruto, well Naruto was being Naruto and just smiling. When all of a sudden Kmaiko popped out of a bush and scared the crap out of Naruto.

"What the hell Kamiko is something the matter?"

"Yeah I'm lonely, and also I wanted to see what the lovely couple was up to." She said smiling up at him.

"Any important new." Naruto asked impatianty.

"Yeah, Question, why is Hinata-sama in your arms being carried bridal style, are you married already?"

"NO!" Hinata and Naruto stated simultaneously, and both blushing.

"Well gosh could've fooled me and you didn't have to yell."

"Ok so now, what did you come back here to tell us?" Hinata stated trying to get rid of her blush.

"OH! Oh right, We're at the gate Hinata-sama." Kamiko stated hyper as hell.

"Are you ok Kamiko?" Naruto asked.

"Yup just fine."

"I think the heat has gotten to her head Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered into naruto's ear. Naruto nodded.

"Well we're home lets report to Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said happily.

**A/N: yeah so that was the end of chapter 13, I know it was short, but I can't keep all of y'all waiting for a chapter forever, and since it's summer and I have nothing better to do I will try and get this story finished. By the way there will only be aproximatly 10 chapters at the most left, and if more, that means I didn't have writers block, yayness.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dislaimer- Me no own Naruto, PEACE OUT WATER BAGS.**

**A/N: Hyperer than hell, haha this is fun, I have soooooo many Idea's right now this is going to be an awesome chapter I think, well enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: Damn Hospitals**

_-----RECAP-----_

"_Are you ok Kamiko?" Naruto asked._

"_Yup just fine."_

"_I think the heat has gotten to her head Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered into naruto's ear. Naruto nodded._

"_Well we're home lets report to Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said happily._

_-----END RECAP-----_

As Kamiko, Naruto, and Hinata headed towards Tsunade's office, Naruto and Hinata were getting awekward stares, mainly because Hinata was getting carried Bridal style by the Kyuubi container, some people gave them evil glares and some just smiled at them.

They all finally reached Tsunade's office and Naruto knocked on the door really loud.

"COME IN DAMNET!" Tsunade yelled angrily. They did as they were told and walked into her office, well except Hinata, who was still being carried bridal style, Naruto put Hinata down. Tsunade looked up from her pile of paperwork she was doing. "NARUTO!!" She yelled happily and ran up to him and glomped him.

"Tsunade-baachan you're crushing my bones." Naruto said gasping for air. Tsunade relized that she was squeezing him too hard and let go of him.

"So glad to see your all back in…..almost perfect condition, Hinata what the hell happened to you?"

"I got attacked what the hell does it look like." Hinata said grumpily. Naruto put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, everything she said was muffled.

"Wow someones grumpy, and who is this young lady?" Tsunade asked Naruto and Kamiko.

"This is Kamiko the person we were protecting, she would like to know if she could hide out in Konoha for a while until she thinks it's safe to go back to her own country." Naruto said switching his hands over Hinata's mouth and wiping his hand off. " Geez Hinata don't lick me." All Hinata did was give hima an evil glare.

"Naruto, why don't you go and take Hinata to the hospital tell Sakura that I sent you with Hinata." Tsunade said grabbing her sake and drinking like ¼ of the bottle right there.

"Right Tsunade-baachan." Naruto said picking Hinata up and throwing her over his shoulders. "What about Kamiko?"

"She'll talk to me about her living arrangements in Konoha." Tsunade said and Naruto bowed to Tsunade before leaving, but before you saw naruto leave Hinata had her arms crossed over her chest and glared at nothing in particular.

-----At the hospital-----

"Sakura-chan!" naruto yelled out to Sakura.

Sakura turned around and looked at Naruto and then saw who he was carrying. "What the hell happened to Hinata?"

"I-- " Hinata didn't get to finish, because Naruto put a hand over her mouth.

"She got attacked and she's a bit grumpy too." Naruto stated. "Oh, Tsunade-baachan sent us here to have you help us."

"Alright follow me to the room, but once we get there you have to put her on the bed and then wait outside till I get a prognosis." Sakura said walking down the halls and Naruto followed her.

"Prognosis?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"It means a diagnosis, an analysis of her condition."

"Oh ok, I get it, sort of." Naruto said kind of confused.

"Just forget it Naruto you would never get it in a million years, even if you do get it you'll never ever understand anything else." Hianta said cruelly. They all reached the room, and Naruto set Hinata in the bed and walked into the hallway and waited for Sakura.

-----In the room with Sakura and Hinata-----

"So Hinata what's going on with you and Naruto?" Sakura said taking some of Hinata's blood to test for poison.

"We're going out." Hinata said blushing a bit.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Hinata just nodded. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, you should get some sleep while your waiting, I'll send Naruto in to keep you company."

"Alright, thanks Sakura." Hinata said trying to get herself confy inside the hospital beds.

"No problem Hinata."

-----Out in the hallway with Naruto-----

Naruto was waiting outside of the room patiently, waiting for the door to open. He was about half asleep, when the door opened up. Sakura walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto you can go in and keep Hinata busy for a couple of hours, but nothing like what a married couple would do got that." Sakura said winking at him knowingly.

"S-Sakura I wasn't even thinking about that!." Naruto said blushing, he didn't suspect that she knew they were going out.

"Oh yeah and Naruto if you hurt Hinata, I will be more than happy to kill you." Sakura said smilling sweetly at him.

"Right Sakura, How'd you know…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence Sakura finished it for him.

"How'd I know that you and Hinata were going out, well that's simple I asked Hinata." Sakura said simply.

"Oh, ok, thanks Sakura-san." Naruto said walking into the room Hinata was in, which was all white and kind of stuffy. Sakura went down the hall and sort of disappeared. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a sweet, yet tired, voice.

"Hinata-chan you seem really tired, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Naruto asked Hinata a bit worried about her.

"Ok, but you promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Hinata asked with a little blush on her face. Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, so don't worry." Naruto said sweetly and keeping a hold of her hand.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, and then she fell into a deep sleep.

-----With Sakura and the blood results for Hianta-----

"Oh no!" Sakura said as she got the results. The results were not good, it showed that Hinata had a very deadly poison inside her system. Sakura ran down the halls yelling at a couple of nurses to come with her and told the person at the front of the desk to call Tsunade.

-----Back with Naruto and Hinata-----

Naruto was watching Hinata sleep and noticed something wrong, her hands were getting cold and clammy and she was sweating like crazy. "Hinata-chan.!" Naruto yelled. And then Sakura and some nurses rushed in there and pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Naruto get out, we'll handle this right now." Sakura demanded to Naruto. Naruto just nodded his head and walked out in the hall waiting for them to be done with whatever they were doing.

_Hinata just be alright, please, I can't live without you._ Was what Naruto was thinking the whole time that he waited.

An hour passed and he didn't hear any news from Sakura about Hinata's condition and what was happening, in fact she was still inside the hospital room doing whatever she was doing, and then finally the door opened, all the nurses walked out of the room and down the halls to different area's. And then once all the nurses were out, Sakura came out sweating and all that junk.

"Sakura-san is Hinata-chan ok?" Naruto asked really concerned. Sakura decided to play a little trick on him, just because.

"I'm sorry Naruto but…." Sakura was trying to act all serious, but seing Naruto's expression was hilarious and she just couldn't hold in the laugher and started busting up laughing right in the hallway, some other medical ninja's, doctors, and nurses looked at her like she just escaped the loony bin. She started to stop laughing and once she got her laughing under control she stated to Naruto to clear everything up. "She's fine, she's perfectly fine now, she had a bit of poison in her body, that caused that reaction that you saw, she's awake now and so much better, you can go in and see her now."

"Thank you Sakura-san." Naruto said walking into the hospital room where Hinata was. When he walked inside he saw Hinata sitting in the bed with her palm on her chin and staring out the window. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said when she looked over to the door and saw him. "I thought you left me, because when I woke up you weren't here." Hinata said forcing down tears.

"It's alright, I told you I wouldn't leave you, I had to leave the room, because Sakura told me to." Naruto said walking up to Hinata, Hinata lunged at him and started crying.

"Oh, come on Hinata-chan what's wronge why are you crying?" Naruto asked Hinata while he hugged her in a tight hug.

"N-Naruto they…called my…dad and…they…told him…..that I was…in the hospital." She said in between sobs.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked, wondering why she was crying about that.

"Yes! He told me that, that-" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence and then just started crying even more.

"What's wronge Hinata-chan what'd he do?" Naruto said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Last time I went home after staying in the hospital for a few days ny father came up to me and called me a weakling and abused me." Hinata said crying into Naruto's chest. Naruto squeezed her tighter into his chest.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't let that happen to you again. Just so that won't you won't get abused by you bastard of a father you can live with me." He said smiling down at her.

"Now you know why I hate hospitals now." Hinata said starting to not cry anymore.

"Yeah I do." Naruto said looking down at her.

A/N: Yayness another chapter finished for my adoring readers, my friend made me do this one thing it was soooooo much fun it was these 7 question and it was on your favorite Naruto character and mine happens to be Shikamaru, just because he's an awesome pineapple YAY FOR PINEAPPLES!!! Heh heh sorry for that I'm a bit hyper, and I will try to get the next chapter up. Love you all, PEACE!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer—if I did own Naruto would I honestly be typing this?**

**Chapter 15—Hinata's pain**

-----RECAP-----

"_Last time I went home after staying in the hospital for a few days ny father came up to me and called me a weakling and abused me." Hinata said crying into Naruto's chest. Naruto squeezed her tighter into his chest._

"_Don't worry Hinata-chan, I won't let that happen to you again. Just so that won't you won't get abused by you bastard of a father you can live with me." He said smiling down at her._

"_Now you know why I hate hospitals now." Hinata said starting to not cry anymore._

"_Yeah I do." Naruto said looking down at her._

-----END RECAP-----

Naruto and Hinata were talking to each other, when Sakura came in. "Hinata-san your able to leave the hospital and checkout before you leave ok." Hinata just nodded.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Said Hinata as she got up off the bed, Naruto standing next to her. Sakura walked out the door and down the hallway. Hinata and Naruto walked out of the hospital room and down the hallway in the opposite direction as Sakura and then they walked to the receptionist desk and checked out of the hospital. Hinata sighed deeply.

"Don't worry Hianta-chan, just go upstairs and get your stuff and come back outside and we'll start walking to my house." Naruto said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I don't think it would be as easy as that Naruto-kun." Hinata said sighing again.

"Sure it will." Naruto said trying to cheer Hinata up.

"Whatever." Hinata said giving up.

-----at the Hyuuga compound-----

"I'll be right back Naruto-kun." Hianta said walking inside the compound and into the huge mansion beyond the gate. Hinata started walking up the stairs when she was stopped by her so-called-father.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hiashi, her father, asked Hinata.

"What does it matter to you." Hinata retorted back trying not to show fear.

"Because I am your father and I intend to know where my daughter is going." Hiashi stated. Hinata walked down the stairs to the first floor again.

"Yeah, you're a real shitty father that doesn't even care about his daughter, that tells her she's weak and her little sister can surpass her, that whenever she gets out of the hospital she just goes straight back there, because their father beat them even worse than what they were in battle, yeah, you're my father, ha that's a laugh your more like a torturer, I hate you, I hate this stupid place, all because of you!!" Hinata screamed at Hiashi, Hiashi seemed like he was unscathed with all this yelling, Hiashi grabbed Hinata by the throat and threw her into the wall, Hinata hit the wall and moaned in pain on the ground.

"See you are a worthless piece of shit." Hiashi stated, this just pissed Hinata off more, she stood up shakily and looked straight at him with so much hate in her eyes Hiashi was taken aback.

"Don't call me a worthless piece of shit, if you do, you'll never live to see the next day, or speak ever again." Hinata said.

"Oh really and who's going to stop me from saying that, you I suppose? Don't make me laugh." Hiahi said concealing a grin. Hinata ran at Hiashi and p[unched him in his stomach with all her force, he doubled over and started spitting up stomach acid.(A/N: doesn't that sound good mmm, ok sorry for the interruption, back to the story.)

"Now who's the weakling, huh?" Hinata said spitting on Hiashi. Hiashi grabbed Hinata's leg and pulled her down to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Hiashi stated pulling Hinata's hair, Hinata screamed in pain, so loud that Naruto could hear it ouside of the gates.

Naruto ran into the room and saw Hiashi stepping on Hinata's back, and Hinata groaning in pain. Naruto pulled out a kunai and held it to Hiashi's neck.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want!" Hiashi yelled

"I'm your worst nightmare and I want you to get off of Hinata-chan right this fucking minute, or you die." Naruto said with venom.

"You want me to listen to you, ha! That's funnier than my daughter saying she's not weak." Hiashi retorted back to Naruto.

"She's not weak, she's a very strong kunoichi, not that you would know, because you never pay attention to her, you not a father you're an abuser, you don't even know what it's like to love do you?" Naruto yelled at Hiashi.

"Why the hell would I want to love that thing." Hiashi stated pointing down at Hinata, Hinata felt tears start streaming out of her eyes at what her father said and also with the pressure of Hiashi's foot deepen.

"Bastard." Naruto yelled and knocked Hiashi out with on simple hit in the nerve of the neck. (a/N: I think kind of sound like Inuyasha, well at least the way that Naruto is acting anyways.) "Come on Hinata get up and go get some clothes and stuff that you need."

"Alright." Hinata said shaking. She pushed up her arms and lifted her body off the ground, got up on her knees and finally stood. She started to walk up the stairs into her room, she stopped when she saw Hanabi.

"Onee-chan, are you leaving?" Hanabi asked her older sister.

"Hai, I can't stay here anymore, alls I do is get beaten, I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry, but I will visit you, and you do have my cellphone number, so you could call me any time" Hinata said bending down to Hanabi's size and hugged her little sister tight. (A/N: I don't know if Naruto has cellphones in their world, but in my story they do so there.)

"Ok onee-chan, you have to promise me though that where your staying your going to be safe." Hanabi said hold back tears and hugging her sister tight.

"Don't worry, I'll be safer than ever, I promise." Hinata said giving Hanabi a tight squeeze and then let go of her and walked into her room and grabbed some clothes and other things. She left her room and walked down the hall to the stairs, she passed Hanabi's room on the way and Hinata heard her crying, Hinata paused for a minute and then walked down the stairs back down to Naruto.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked, Hinata just nodded and they headed out of the house and headed down the street to Naruto's apartment.

**Yay, another chapter done and it is the 3****rd**** of July; I can't wait for the fireworks show tonight and tomorrow, Happy 4****th**** of July everyone, I'm going to probably post another chapter Friday, but we'll see, I've been sort of busy and all so iunno, I am going to add a new character in this story soon, just because I feel like it so there.**

**Japanese meanings for this chapter and future chapters: **

_onee-chan- older sister_

_nii-san- older brother_

_hai-yes_

_oi-hey_

_baka-idiot/stupid_

**Chapter preview:**

**Chapter 16: Hinata's New Home **

**End chapter preview, lol I know I only gave you the name, hehehe 'm sooo mean, lol well till next time**

**Ja ne**

**Cheez plz **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**A/N: sorry for the newest chapters being so short, I'll try to make this one a bit longer, but I can't promise you anything. This chapter may be a bit out of wak because I am totally pissed, my cousin stole my money, my vision is getting worse, I've had a lot of asthma attacks lately, and my mom thinks that now I might have diabetes, yay for me NOT. Well here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 16: Hinata's new home -----RECAP----- 

"_Bastard." Naruto yelled and knocked Hiashi out with on simple hit in the nerve of the neck. (A/N: I think kind of sound like Inuyasha, well at least the way that Naruto is acting anyways.) "Come on Hinata get up and go get some clothes and stuff that you need."_

"_Alright." Hinata said shaking. She pushed up her arms and lifted her body off the ground, got up on her knees and finally stood. She started to walk up the stairs into her room; she stopped when she saw Hanabi._

"_Onee-chan, are you leaving?" Hanabi asked her older sister._

"_Hai, I can't stay here anymore, alls I do is get beaten, I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry, but I will visit you, and you do have my cell phone number, so you could call me any time" Hinata said bending down to Hanabi's size and hugged her little sister tight. (A/N: I don't know if Naruto has cell phones in their world, but in my story they do so there.)_

"_Ok onee-chan, you have to promise me though that where your staying your going to be safe." Hanabi said hold back tears and hugging her sister tight._

"_Don't worry, I'll be safer than ever, I promise." Hinata said giving Hanabi a tight squeeze and then let go of her and walked into her room and grabbed some clothes and other things. She left her room and walked down the hall to the stairs, she passed Hanabi's room on the way and Hinata heard her crying, Hinata paused for a minute and then walked down the stairs back down to Naruto._

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked, Hinata just nodded and they headed out of the house and headed down the street to Naruto's apartment.

_-----END RECAP-----_

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the apartment. Naruto opened the door for Hinata and she walked into the apartment, it was actually fairly clean knowing he lived alone, the only thing that was dirty was the kitchen, due to all the empty instant ramen noodles cups. Naruto set Hinata's bags down in the living room.

"Are you sure I can live with you I mean I don't want to be a burden or anything." Hinata said as she turned towards him.

"It's no problem, here I'll let you pick out your room." Naruto said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway. He opened the first room and walked into it with Hinata trailing behind him. The room had blood-red walls and a blood-red carpet to match; the bed was queen size and had a comforter that matched the walls and carpet. There was a door that led into a huge walk-through closet.

"Uhm, could I see the other room please." Hinata said not liking the color of the room.

"Sure, but the other room is smaller." Naruto said.

"That'd be fine I don't mind." Hinata said as Naruto led her out of the first room. They walked down the hallway a few steps and came in counter with another door, Naruto opened it and walked inside, Hinata trailed behind yet again and when she entered she looked around the room. "I'll take this room."

"You sure you don't want the other one?" Naruto asked staring at her.

"Hai." Hinata said happily. The room had lavender walls and lavender carpet; the bed comforter is the same color as the walls and carpet. She had a door leading in to the closet, the closet wasn't as big as the other one, but hey Hinata doesn't need a lot of space.

"Ok I'll go get your stuff out of the living room and bring them in here." Naruto said as he was turning out of the room.

"Thank you Naruto- Kun." Hinata said as she stared at the room, a minute passed and Naruto walked into the room with Hinata's bags.

"Here you go." Naruto said to Hinata, who turned around and smiled at Naruto _'I wish she would smile like that all the time.'_ Naruto thought.

"Thank you so very much Naruto-kun." Hinata said hugging him. Naruto hugged her back, which kind of surprised Hinata.

"It's no problem Hinata-Chan." Naruto said to her. Hinata smiled into his chest. "Do you want to go get dinner?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated.

**A/N: ok so there is the 16****th**** chapter, I think I'm going to finish this story soon and start a new one and I think I am going to make a sequel to my InoXShika story, but it all depends on how I feel. **

**Next chapter title:**

**A Sweet Dinner**

**And that will be the next new chapter I will get it up as soon as possible, probably by next Friday I will have it to you probably by then, but for now hope you had fun with this chapter. PLEASE FLAME ME I WANT TO GET BETTER AT WRITING!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am really sorry for the late update, I sort of have a lot of work I've been doing over the summer and so on and so forth, and without further adu, I present to you the 17****th**** installment of The Unrequited Love.**

**Chapter 17- A Sweet Dinner**

**Disclaimer—me: I'm tired of saying the disclaimer, do I have to?**

**Neji: Yes…**

**Me: why??**

**Neji: because…**

**Me: your no fun Neji.**

**Neji: Well you don't put me into your story.**

**Me: I did too put you in my story, at like the very first chapter**

**Neji: whatever, this loser does not own anything**

_-----RECAP-----_

"_Ok I'll go get your stuff out of the living room and bring them in here." Naruto said as he was turning out of the room. _

"_Thank you Naruto- Kun." Hinata said as she stared at the room, a minute passed and Naruto walked into the room with Hinata's bags._

"_Here you go." Naruto said to Hinata, who turned around and smiled at Naruto __**'I wish**__**she would smile like that all the time.'**__ Naruto thought._

"_Thank you so very much Naruto-kun." Hinata said hugging him. Naruto hugged her back, which kind of surprised Hinata._

"_It's no problem Hinata-Chan." Naruto said to her. Hinata smiled into his chest. "Do you want to go get dinner?"_

"_Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated._

_-----END RECAP-----_

"N-Naruto, this is the most expensive restraunt(1) in town, can we go someplace else?" Hinata said shocked at the restraunt they were about to enter.

"No way, I made reservations like a month ago for this place." Naruto stated, nearly dragging Hinata into the restraunt.

"Y-you did." Hinata said stumbling over her words as she was dragged into the expensive restraunt.

"Yeah, I planned to take you out to dinner before I came back, ero-sanin helped me realize my feelings for you." Naruto said as they entered the restaunt. Hinata was blushing a dark- and I do mean dark- red. The restaunt had red carpet and red walls with red hanging lights, there were two doors in the back, above one door it said in and the other door said out, waiters and waitresses were entering and exiting the doors that said in and out, there was a sign in the far right of the restraunt that said restrooms and was pointing down the hallway. Hinata took in a breath at this sight, she never seen such a nice restraunt.

"Do you have reservations?" the host at the podium asked.

"Yes, it should be under Uzamaki, Naruto." Naruto said.

"Awe, yes right this way mister Uzamaki." The host said grabbing two menu's and walking near the middle of the room to a table of two, Naruto and Hinata were following the host. "Here you are." The host then bowed and left after he put down the menu's.

"Here you are." Naruto said pulling a seat out, Hinata sat down and Naruto pushed in the chair. He went to the other side of the table and pulled out his seat and sat down. (A/N: Yes they are wearing some kind of formal clothes, Hinata is wearing a kimono and Naruto is wearing a Tux, I am just too lazy to right that they were wearing formal clothing.)

"Uhm, Naruto-kun, I'll be right back I have to use the restroom." Hinata said scooting back her chair.

"Alright Hianta-chan." Naruto stated. Once Hinata was down the hall Naruto got up and walked up to a waiter, whispered something in his ear, gave him something, and a 20 dollar bill, Naruto then headed back to the seat and sat down, right when Hinata was coming out of the bathroom. Hinata was walking over to her seat and before she could pull out her seat Naruto was already up and pulled out her chair.

"Naruto-kun you don't have to do that." Hinata said blushing and sat down and Naruto pushed in her chair.

"Sure I do it's only what a man should do for a lady." Naruto said sitting back into his chair.

"O-okay." Hinata said opening up her menu. A few minutes passed and the waiter that Naruto slipped the money to walked up to the two.

"What will you be having this evening?" the waiter asked, turned towards Naruto.

"I will be having the tri-tip steak, and to drink water will be just fine." Naruto said, he then handed the waiter the menu. The waiter then turned to Hinata.

"And what will you be having miss?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the same as him." Hinata said and she handed him the menu as well.

"All right, and your tri-tip comes with a side of soup or a salad, what will you have?" the waiter asked Hinata first this time.

"I'll have a salad with ranch dressing, please." Hinata stated.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked after he wrote everything that they ordered down.

"I'll have the soup." Naruto stated.

"Would you like: pea, potato, chicken, or beef soup?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take the chicken please." Naruto said.

"Alright your order will be out in a few minutes." The waiter turned on his heal and walked into the door that said in.

"Naruto-kun why did you bring me here?" Hinata asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To eat." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"Uhm, ok." Hinata said and went back to staring at the table. A few more minutes passed and the waiter comes back with their soup and salad. "thank you." Hinata said and poked her fork into her salad and started eating it.

"Thanks." Naruto said and dipped his spoon into his soup.

"Enjoy." The waiter said and started walking away to another table.

"We will." Naruto stated. Naruto started staring at Hinata who was staring at her food while she was eating her salad. Hinata, feeling Naruto's eyes on her, lifted her head.

"May I help you?" Hinata asked noting his stares.

"Yeah, how come you don't smile like you did in your room more often?" Naruto asked after taking a sip from his soup.

"Uhm, t-that…I-I don't know, I normally don't have things to be that happy for." Hinata said staring back at her food and forking it, the then picked the piece that she forked and put it in her mouth.

"Hmmm, do you think that will change soon?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe I don't know." Hinata said eating her salad. After a few minutes both Hinata and Naruto were done with their appetizers. A few more minutes later and the waiter came back with their tri-tip, he set down the plates and took their appetizer plates.

"Thank you." Naruto and Hinata stated in unison. The waiter went back to the kitchen and went back to giving people's food and getting their orders. Hinata was staring at a wall, not even paying attention to her food.

"Hey Hinata-chan are you going to eat your tri-tip?" Naruto asked her.

"Huh?" Hinata asked jerking her head from the wall to face Naruto. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were going to eat your tri-tip." Naruto stated again.

"Yeah." Hinata said and then she looked down at her food and saw something silver and shiny on her meat. Hinata gasped picking it up, surprised at how pretty it was. "What's this Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed the ring and got down on his knee. "Hinata will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said and hugged him with tears of happiness in her eyes.

(A/N: Now I could leave you hanging right here and never write another word for this story ever again, but I feel generous, so there is some more.)

-----6 years later-----

Naruto and Hinata were married 3 months after Naruto proposed to Hinata, so Hinata was now Hinata Uzamaki, and the mother of two young twins.

"Nagi, stop hitting your sister." Naruto yelled to his son.

"But, she hit me first." Nagi, Hinata and Naruto's son said. Nagi is a 5 years old, same with his ferternal twin Tammy. Nagi is the energetic one that always gets in trouble, he may be trouble but you could never resist his cute face, he's got the Hyuuga eyes and so does his sister, but he has navy blue hair and she has blonde hair. Tammy is the brains of the two and Nagi is the bronze. Naruto always tells Nagi not to underestimate Tammy, because she could become stronger than him someday.

"No, you hit me first you big head." Tammy said.

"Alright, alright, enough fighting you two." Hinata said coming out of the kitchen.

"But mom he--" Tammy started but then got cut off.

"I don't care, now it's time to go to bed." Hinata said.

"Alright mom." Tammy and Nagi said in unison.

"Get out of my head Tammy." Nagi said.

"I'm not in your head, your in mine." Tammy said arguing to Nagi.

"I am not, you are." Nagi argued back.

"Am not, you are." Tammy argued back tackling him and they started wrestling. Naruto grabbed both of them by the waists and picked them up like that, a daily routine for him.

"Alright, alright enough, time for bed." Naruto said brining them to their rooms. After he said goodnight to them he shut their door and walked back into the living room where his wife was laying on the couch. Naruto got on top of Hinata and kissed her on the lips. "I love it when the kids go to sleep."

"Me too." Hinata said giggling, but instantly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant again." Hinata said.

" oh boy we're going to have a terrible 3, how far along are you?"

"4 months." Hinata said.

"Hmm no wonder why you've been sick in the morning and been getting bigger." Hinata hit him on the sholder.

"Also it's not just one child." Hinata said.

"You mean another set of twins?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded her head. "Well, as long as we have each other we can get through this with a fighting four, right?"

"Right." Hinata said kissing him on the lips.

"Well then I can't wait." Naruto said.

**A/N: Well that is the end I know a crappy ending. I totally went in a different direction of the story then what I wanted it to go to, but it took me so long just to do this chapter, because of what has been going on lately that I just wanted to get this story done and over with. So my apologies for the wait, I will re-write the first few chapters though, because I read them and I was all "man I was a bad writer when I was first starting out." So yeah, I'm going to rewrite them. Well to all of my faithful readers, I love you all and I will have a new story up involving Neji and Tenten, once I finish my story **_**Halloween mayhem**_**. Well I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**PEACE OUT ALL OF YOU SEE YOU IN MY OTHER STORIES!!!**

**1: I do not know how to spell very well, so I don't know if that word is spelled right or what, if you want to tell me the correct spelling I will change it. Thank you.**


End file.
